Talk:Jeyton/@comment-99.64.98.17-20150817033241/@comment-25478878-20170831084326
Marriages break apart all the time. The whole point was to show that Lucas was not truly in love with Lindsey, but picked Lindsey out of fear that he would get his heart broken again if he was with the woman he truly loved. And he didn't chose Peyton out of default. He chose her because it wasn't really a choice. She's the only one for him. Watch the beginning of season 6 again. The fantasies show that Peyton is the only one of those girls that he could've chosen. The fantasies were kinda nice, but with Peyton it's loose and fun. When the girls are telling him to pick one, you can see Lucas give a slight smile when Peyton says it. The old guy even tells him, "That's where they get ya', thinkin' you have a choice." Lucas didn't play games with her. He's not malicious. The big reason he seems so indecisive is because he chooses Brooke in season 2 even though it made NO sense. He might be confused at times, but one thing that never stopped being true was that Peyton and Lucas were meant for each other. You brought up the creator, and Schwahn has said on numerous occasions that Lucas and Peyton were just that - meant for each other. It's a TV show so of course the road would be bumpy, but that doesn't make them any less souldful. It certainly makes them interesting to watch. You can't feel the love in that line. It's bland romantic sentiment and it's not delivered well because it's a bad line. I don't care if I'm in the minority, it's simply a very bland overly sappy line. I'm all for romantic lines, but when the line is too sappy, it undercuts the moment. And every line you mention from Jake is something Lucas has also said to her in some form or another. He told her she was destined for greatness. He was encouraging and loving. He was the one who suggested she start her own label and gave her the space at TRiC. Yeah, Lucas did save her but that doesn't make her dependent on him. She is her own person but being independent doesn't mean you don't need help on occasion, like when you get shot in the leg. Point is that he would always be there for her. Being with Jake in Savannah would definitely be a sacrifice. She'd be giving up a whole lot to become a mother at SEVENTEEN! The entire reason she proposed to Jake was because she was lonely and Jenny called her mom. It's in the show. She went to see him because she was lonely. Yeah, she did care for Jake, but it's because she wasn't with the person she truly wanted to be with. I've seen season 2 and it's the worst season of the show. Peyton and Lucas are only a mess in the same way the other couples are a mess. Peyton was never happier when she was with Lucas. And he didn't ask her to have an abortion in the manner you make it seem. He was concerned that she could die. That is a legitimate option given the heartbreaking and life threatening circumstances.